The Administrative Core of the Center for Skeletal Research will have responsibility for managing the Core Facilities, the Pilot Project Program, and the Enrichment Program ofthe Center. Ms. Lynn Moulton, as Administrator, and Ms. Latanya Turner, as fiscal Officer, will assist Dr. Henry Kronenberg ((Program Director) and Dr. Marie Demay (Associate Program Director). An advisory Committee, which will include 3 members from outside institutions, will meet with this group regularly to provide advice about all aspects of management. This committee will meet four times a year with the Core Directors Committee that will meet monthly. A major principle of management will be that the Core Facilities must serve as engines of technological innovation; the anticipated changing menu of core offerings will require ongoing evaluation by the Core Directors and Advisory Committees. Another major principle is that the Core budgets will depend on user fees to cover most supply costs associated with Core services. This principle will allow the funding of several technicians who will provide services not othenwise easily obtained by Center investigators. Dr. Marie Demay will head a committee charged with the management of the Pilot and Feasibility Program. Ms. Moulton and Ms. Maclaughlin will manage the content of a Center website that will be used to coordinate and advertise Center activities and will also be interactive to allow fiscal management of all Research Cores and to allow the Cores to identify and track samples and Center investigators to communicate with each other. A seminar series will be planned to expand upon a currently existing series in a way that will expand the scope of the series and provide another setting for teaching by Core staff and feedback to the Cores from the research base. Ongoing evaluation of all programs through the polling of the research base and continually finding ways to foster collaborations will be major goals of Center leadership.